1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, relates to an electronic device for converting audio file formats.
2. Description of Related Art
The multichannel audio file like Dolby® Surround 5.1 is close representation of the original features of sound. However, many apparatuses do not support the multichannel audio file. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.